


Music!!

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Phichit is an evil genius, and everyone agrees





	Music!!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 guys!!! So I went with Music for this day!! I hope you enjoy.

Music was life. It brought joy to others, helped others through hard times and could be a love letter to the ones you love. 

For a skater, music meant the theme of your skate. From classical to fun pop. Skaters styles we're all different. Especially when it came to exhibitions. 

That was a time where skaters could have fun and let loose. So when phichit sent each skater a paper with a song on it, with a letter that said. If you don't skate this at your exhibition, you will be embarrassed throughout Instagram... Phichit was bluffing of course, he would never hurt or embarrass a friend... But they didn't know that, did they. 

Each skater took the challenge, they weren't about to have phichit ruin there reputations.

So when it was time for exhibitions the crowd was in delight to see Otabek skate somberly to Oops I did it again by Brittany Spears. 

Next was Leo and seeing the American skate to some J-ROCK was amusing and fun.

Emil was next, and the opening strings to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen was played, he skated mournfully, moves dramatic and full of drama.

Micky crossed his arms waiting for Avril Lavigne's, Sk8ter Boy. he embraced the feeling of a teenage girl, the crowd loving every second.

JJ was covered red as skated to Bye Bye Bye by Nsync. He even did the Bye Bye Bye with his hand.

Sueng gil was not a happy camper as Miley Cyrus's, We Can't Stop sounded through the rink. But he had to admit... Phichit was an evil genius.

Yuri was a growling mess as She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 came on. All the skaters were in tears as Yuri flipped off phichit when he skated by.

Chris took the ice, and for once he looked like he'd been flogged. The song started and you could hear Viktor's laugh from a mile away. Pocket Full Of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield came on the speakers and it was the most innocent skate anyone has ever seen from Chris.

Viktor embraced 24k Gold by Bruno Mars. The crowd was losing themselves as the legend himself danced and swung his hips to the beat.

Yuuri skated out to center ice, glaring playfully at phichit. Everyone waited for the song... When it played he could of swore mouths dropped open. Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado, Timbaland came on and if Eros wasn't proof that Yuuri could skate sexy then promiscuous was a step up... Viktor was Dead by time it was over. 

When phichit took the ice, he grinned struck a pose when Rihanna's S&M shocked the audience... Celestino was shaking his head, and grumbling about immature skaters. 

As soon as the song ended, everyone cheered and each skater came on the ice to tackle there blackmailing friend...

Best. Exhibition. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hollar at me at my Tumblr.  
> [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
